izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
FFFFFFF--Stupid Experiment Thingy
A/N: Yes. This was very neccessary. Tino is just so weak and stuff that I had to make something that reduces him to something even weaker. Something to strip him of his dignity and his very little pride. And I, having an omorashi fetish, thought this was a perfect way to do so! Also, I don't expect to be alive much longer, because Liz is most likely going to cut me in half or something like that, I think. I should shut up and get this started anyway, though, ja? Kesesese~ Tino woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He he turned it off and headed downstairs. Alex had already left for work, so Tino was alone for the morning. He decided to make a quick breakfast of pancakes, making sure not to lose track of time. Sfter he was finished eating, he gulped down about four or five glasses of orange juice before heading back upstairs to get dressed. He left his house just in time to get on the bus. He sat down near the back, as he always did. The back few rows of the bus were always almost empty. It was where all thhe kids who were exremely different—referred to as the "idiots"—sat. Tino was one of them. Why? He was emo, suicidal, bi, a cutter, from another country entirely, and he didn't wear the same brand of clothing the "normal" and "cool" kids wore. He stood out from everyone else. He shifted a bit in his seat as he felt a dull, but uncomfortable, pang in his lower abdomen. It took him a moment to realize that it was because he needed to use the restroom. "Maybe I should have gone to the bathroom before I left the house," he mumbled to himself, looking out the window and subconsciously tapping his foot. Oh, well. What was he gonna do about it now? It didn't matter, anyway. He was thirteen years old, so he could hold it. He wasn't a small child anymore. Which is exactly what would make it all the more embarrassing if I was to wet myself, he thought. He had always been a pessimist, so he couldn't really help but see the bad side of things that pretty much just cancelled out the good. He continued to stare out the window. The clouds were dark gray and threatened to rain. It really wasn't helping his problem at all. After a few minutes passed, there was a traffic jam. Tino shifted his position, swearing under his breath. After almost an hour, the bus finally pulled up to the school. He put on his backpack and got up, being the last to leave the bus. He looked up at the clock on the wall and realized it was almost time for second period. It was History, his second favorite subject. He walked to the classroom and sat down in the back at his desk, reminding himself to say hello to his teacher. He was tempted to ask to go to the bathroom, though he figured he'd be fine. After all...there was only another hour left, right? Wrong. After whimpering, squirming, and tapping his foot, Tino was called up to read his essay to the class. He was very timid, but his situation made him even more so. He took his paper out of his desk and walked to the front of the class, crossing his legs awkwardly as he felt a spurt of pee escape him. "I-in 1236, th-the Grand...D-Duke...Mi-Mindau—" He cut himself off with a whine as he felt a stream of urine trickle down his leg. His knees buckled as he felt his pants being soaked my his own urine. After he was finished discharging his bodily fluids (A/N: Wouldn't have used this term if En didn't first), his legs gave out on him and he fell in his puddle with an small splash, crying. The spotlight was on him. Everyone was laughing at him. This was worse than the regular bullying he usually got. He would have taken several broken limbs over this humiliating experience. But he didn't really have a choice what happened now, did he? There was only one thing he could do now: take out his pocketknife, cut himself, and bleed until he passed out. Category:Stories Category:Awesome Category:Omorashi Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages